


That's Really Interesting

by axross



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, dramarama is kiho plenty and im hapPY, it's just them fighting with each other and one thing leads to another and, they're both at extremes of the word 'petty' and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axross/pseuds/axross
Summary: Hoseok finds Kihyun to be just a little disagreeable, but Kihyun is having none of it. Not when it's 7 AM and the professor is a boring bitch.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> hI THis was based on a prompt from http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/ it's lit check it
> 
> oK this is really really shortbye

If you ask how Hoseok feels about having a class so early in the morning, he’d probably grumble and turn away. If you’re lucky, you might be able to score a pissy middle finger. 

For Kihyun, it’s a totally different story. 

“Say, how do you cope with this class that happens to be at such a godforsaken hour?” Hoseok asks imploringly to the boy sitting immediately to the right of him. Hoseok has his head propped up with an arm and is looking extremely exhausted. “I mean, I see the coffee, but I take you as a far more interesting person than that. 

Kihyun doesn’t respond, just stares directly into Hoseok’s eyes and pulls an unopened can of Monster Energy out of his backpack. Hoseok looks confused, add in a bit of disappointed at the revelation that oh, it was just an energy drink. But he finds Kihyun’s gaze still trained on his and he stares back. There’s a pop, and the energy drink is open. Kihyun’s weary eyes are tired, but they remain steady. He doesn’t say a word, doesn’t utter a single phrase, before pouring the entire contents of the energy drink straight into his coffee. Hoseok breaks the stare and glances down at the blend of coffee and energy drink, oh god that’s disgusting, but his head remains propped up and unmoving as he watches Kihyun, the legend, finally break his eyes away and down the entire cup, coffee and energy drink and all, in a single chug. 

There’s a silence after that, only the monotonous droning of their professor in the background. Hoseok looks up at Kihyun again, and he’s just a little annoyed by the unmoving expression that spans his face. 

“That’s fucking repulsive, Yoo Kihyun.”

“Yea? Why don’t you try dealing with three classes and two additional shifts at this shittiest office ever? Bitch.”

Hoseok shrugs. He does have a point, but Hoseok will never condone such monstrous behavior. He turns back to his notes, vowing to end Yoo Kihyun’s morning ritual once and for all.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daily shenanigans pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these are really short and lame i have no plans for this

It’s two days later when Hoseok is definitely done. He hears the pop of the can and turns in exasperation. 

“Can you not find a better alternative to deal with your crisis? I feel personally attacked having to sit next to you every morning as you do...that disgusting thing you do.”

Kihyun shrugs nonchalantly. He couldn’t give less of a crap about Hoseok and his opinions. “Just go sit somewhere else. If you genuinely cared you would’ve moved away.”

Hoseok is fuming. Of course he genuinely cared, how dare Kihyun make an assumption on someone other than himself? It’s a power play for Hoseok; he got to the seat first, and he refuses to move away for the sake of a repulsive deed done by an equally repulsive person. Except that Hoseok hates to admit how hot Kihyun is, kinda. 

He turns away as Kihyun chugs the whole thing down again. 

Fucking hell. 

\--

The next day, Hoseok makes sure he comes to class earlier than Kihyun. When the latter sets his cup of coffee down and is prepared to set his backpack down as well, Hoseok grabs the cup and marches down to the trashcan, where he dumps the entire thing out. He walks back up towards his desk with a smug grin on his face, knowing that he’ll probably die from the hands of an underclassman but still feeling great about it since the concoction ritual will not be performed today, not if Hoseok can help it. 

He sees Kihyun fuming before he reaches him. Hoseok is rather pleased that he’s able to make the usually stoic boy so mad. 

“Asshole! How do you expect me to live today?”

“I don’t. Go die.” 

Kihyun groans and drops to his chair limply, as if all the soul is out of his body and he just dropped dead. Hoseok feigns concern and sits down himself. “What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

Kihyun doesn’t move an inch. He lays there with his upper body sprawled across the desk. He definitely looks dead. Hoseok sighs in disappointment. “Okay, stop exaggerating. You still have your Monster drink.”

Kihyun opens his eyes at that and glares at Hoseok as if the man had just murdered his family. “It isn’t this same, loser.” He sighs and decides that any explanation is futile. “Of course, you wouldn’t understand. You’re an uncultured swine and a nerd who only understands the law of thermodynamics and how many valence electrons the outermost shell can contain. A real nerd.” 

Hoseok isn’t exactly triggered, not by a mere boy who combines coffee and energy drinks as a form of entertainment. But he pretends he is, just to rile the boy up more, since it’s somewhat adorable. 

“To be fair, you’re just as much a nerd as I am. You have a double major in computer science, and I know you took all the possible AP classes you could in high school. The realest nerd.”

Kihyun narrows his eyes and sits himself up. “How do you know all this?”

Hoseok is glad he asked. “I happen to be particularly close with your roommate.” He turns to the front as the professor enters the room, away from the livid Kihyun. Hoseok can feel the other boy’s gaze on him but chooses to ignore it as he listens to the lecture. 

It gets slightly uncomfortable after five minutes. “Dude, you’ve been staring at me for the past seventeen hours, what’s wrong with you?” 

“Seventeen hours is just a little bit exaggerated.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“It’s because you threw away my coffee. First off, I’m still mad about it. Secondly, these are the dreadful effects if I don’t get my daily dose of coffee and energy drink.”

Hoseok still grimaces at the thought. “Are you sure that’s it?”

“Yes, why else?”

He shrugs and smirks. “I don’t know, I just thought, maybe...whatever. It’s alright.”

Kihyun narrows his eyes again and stares suspiciously. 

“Anyways, you won’t be getting your concoction for every single day you sit here next to me. So, I advise you do something about it.”

Hoseok doesn’t know why he suggests this, since he lowkey still wants the boy to sit beside him in class. It’s become custom. 

Kihyun looks like he’s thinking deeply about something. “Hm, maybe I will.”


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok does the thing and Kihyun laughs at his stupidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a comment on the previous chapter !! thanks monmon you the real one

“So I guess you’re ready to suffer another day of coffee-energy drink loss?” Hoseok threatens as Kihyun pulls up next to him, again. He doesn’t show it, but he’s more than happy that the boy is still sitting with him. 

Kihyun sits himself down and pulls his backpack on his desk to lie upon. “I decided that I didn’t need it to ensure a day’s survival.”

Hoseok snorts and turns back to his notes. “About time, too. That thing was horrifying.” 

Kihyun coughs. “You know, the only reason I don’t need it anymore is because I’m kept awake by your disgusting presence and horrifying face that I have to see every morning. If you ask me, it’s a much more natural alternative for staying awake.”

Well, Hoseok thinks, he’s not wrong. “You’re not wrong. About the more natural alternative part, not the fact that that I’m ugly. I think I’m pretty hot. And I think everyone agrees. I think you do too.”

Kihyun looks genuinely offended at that. “You can’t just make up a feeling or opinion about somebody else! That’s isn’t even legally proper.” 

Hoseok chuckles at the boy’s angry face. It’s truly a work of art. “So do you agree?” 

Kihyun smacks him with a notebook and turns his head down, but Hoseok doesn't miss the blush that's creeping up. “Asshole..” Hoseok hears him mutter under his breath. 

“Anyways,” Kihyun clears his throat and reaches into the paper bag he had brought. “I still have coffee. Just a white chocolate mocha from Starbucks. It's festive. Wanna try?”

Hoseok narrows his eyes in suspicion. “And how do I know there's no Monster drink in there? I'll take some if you open up the cap and show me.”

Kihyun groans and puts his head in his hands. “You're fucking impossible. I'm just trying to share a nice drink and you have to be all up in my face about it.”

“I mean, this is coming from someone who combines coffee and energy drink every morning and chugs it.”

Kihyun ignores this and just opens the cap for Hoseok to see. It's topped with whipped cream, so really, Hoseok can't see anything anyways.

But he couldn't have mixed the energy drink in without destroying the whipped cream, so it must be safe.

And so Hoseok takes a sip. It doesn't exactly taste like coffee, but Hoseok lets that pass as a result of Starbucks’ typical artificial flavoring. It's really rather delicious, and he knows what he'll get next time he goes to Starbucks. He doesn't want to admit it though, since it would compliment Kihyun and his choice of drink and complimenting Kihyun is an absolutely sinful thing to do. 

Hoseok’s suspicion doesn't wear off though, and he eyes Kihyun the entire time. The boy is biting his lips and his eyes are creased in frustration, as if trying to suppress something. 

At Hoseok’s lack of reaction, Kihyun concludes that he is rather fond of the drink, and Kihyun bursts out laughing. “I hope that keeps you awake all day; I can confirm that the results are satisfactory.”

And that's when Hoseok knows, and he narrows his eyes and pushes the cup away. Oh no he didn't. “Okay, now I taste it. That's absolutely horrific, Yoo Kihyun,” he gags for dramatic effect. “How do you live off this?” 

Kihyun doesn't stop laughing, and eventually Hoseok ceases his act of disgust to simply watch the boy in front of him chuckle into his hands (since the professor just came in and he can't be loud anymore). 

“You liked it, fool, you actually liked it! Don't try to pretend, Hoseok, I know you liked it.”

“No, Kihyun, I’d kill myself before I'd ever like that monstrosity.”

He liked it. He would never, could never admit it though.

Kihyun wipes tears from his eyes as he prepares to take notes, and Hoseok fumes in anger. 

Kihyun: Win


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the nerds do it at a party.
> 
> homework, that is.
> 
> and some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> issa done 1!! and it's stupid and somehow i just cannOT write fanfiction?? i just don't understand fictional writing it's not my type  
> *cue youngjae and his fear of cucumbers*

Kihyun never stops bringing in his little concoction, which Hoseok isn’t as grossed out about as before, but he still hates that it basically implies that he’s lost. 

It’s their little morning tradition at this point, and Kihyun brings it just to see Hoseok gross out, and Hoseok grosses out just because. 

He never dumps his coffee again, though, since a grouchy Kihyun is never pleasant.

 

~

 

“Why are you here?” Hoseok expected him to be here, but wants to be petty anyways.

“Why are YOU here?”

“Because I have a life.”

“And I could say the same for myself. You know, not every nerd shuts himself in his room all day and studies.” Kihyun contorts his face in disgust as he says it, and Hoseok finds that to be quite amusing. 

“Really? Because that’s exactly what I thought you did.” 

Kihyun threatens to spill an entire cup of punch onto Hoseok.

Minhyuk is hosting a party in Hyunwoo, Hyungwon, and Jooheon’s larger, better dorm (so technically not Minhyuk’s party, right?), and Kihyun and Hoseok were both invited. Hoseok doesn’t know if he could say the same for Kihyun, but the only reason he came was to see the boy (whom he assumed would show up since he’s Minhyuk’s roommate, anyway). 

But it’s 1 AM, and it’s a school night, and Hoseok hates pulling all-nighters to finish homework while drunk. Which is why he goes back out to his car and lugs his backpack into the dorm. He then proceeds to shut himself in a random room (probably Hyungwon’s) and plug his earbuds in as he works on homework. Why did he come if he wasn’t even going to hang out with Kihyun? Well, Hoseok hates being home alone, so the presence of others is still somewhat comforting. 

He doesn’t notice at all when the door opens then closes, only jumping when hearing a large thump that even his plugged ears can catch. He groans, assuming that it's some drunk couple coming in to maybe make out, or maybe more. His eyes bulge when he realizes it’s Kihyun, who tripped over Hoseok’s laptop cord and is now sprawled on the ground. 

He doesn’t bother to help him. He just sits there and watches the boy groan and push himself up. No injuries, luckily. 

“What do you want?”

“Just came to confirm how big of a nerd you are.”

“You saw the backpack, could’ve just left it at that.”

Kihyun twitches his nose and Hoseok finds it adorably pleasant. He can’t understand why he continues antagonizing the boy. 

He turns back to his homework but feels the boy creep up behind him and lean his head over his shoulder.

“Whatcha workin’ on?”

Hoseok tosses his pen down and leans back in his chair. “Are you drunk? You seem awfully drunk.” 

Kihyun snorts and drops onto the bed. “I’m not drunk. I just had some punch and then my little coffee energy drink thing.” 

“Oh, god!” Hoseok is absolutely exasperated and he facepalms himself. “It’s not even morning, why the fuck are you still drinking that thing?” 

Kihyun looks like a hurt puppy. “I thought I had to drink it whenever you’re around.” And before can Hoseok can ask what the actual fuCk that means, Kihyun looks away and blushes. “Just because you always get so annoyed by it. And it, uh, is fun to witness.” 

Ten seconds of awkward silence as Hoseok observes Kihyun squirming. The latter is about to throw a fit and leave the room, but he’s stopped by Hoseok. 

“That’s really cute, Yoo Kihyun.”

“What-uh, I-” he’s so flustered that he can’t speak, and Hoseok takes advantage of that. He abandons his homework and moves to sit next to Kihyun on the bed. 

Before they know it, they’re kissing. Hoseok pushes his larger body forward and Kihyun has to lean back a little to accommodate it. The younger boy has both palms clutching the bedsheets tightly, so much that Hoseok puts his hand over Kihyun’s and rubs circles to relax him. They melt into each other after that, as if it were all natural and inevitable. And it’s comfortable, really is.

They pull away after a few seconds, Kihyun extremely red in the face and eyes half closed. 

“You taste like the quintessential Kihyun drink.”

 

Kihyun is fully back to his senses and punches Hoseok in the chest weakly. “As I said, I just had one.” His voice is really quiet though, and weak, and there’s a smile threatening to burst and Hoseok finds it so endearing. 

“I liked it though.”

Kihyun cowers under Hoseok’s intimidating gaze and presses his head to the older man’s chest. 

“I know, stupid, I’ve known since the day I tricked you into trying it.”

Hoseok chuckles and wraps his muscular arms protectively around the smaller boy.


End file.
